Rotorblades, such as those used in wind turbines, are typically constructed by molding two sections or halves of the blade, and then bonding the halves using an adhesive. The two halves are bonded continuously along the leading and trailing edges of the blade using a relatively thick line of adhesive. These blades, and their respective halves can be very large measuring over 100 feet in length.
While blades as described above are commercially accepted, there are field performance and efficiency issues that are related to the current construction and bonding of these large blades. One such issue pertains to the creation of a bonding line continuously along the leading and trailing edges of the blade. Bonding along the leading and trailing edges using a thick adhesive increases the possibility for surface abnormality or defect at these aerodynamically critical points. These surface abnormalities impact field performance of the blade, including erosion at the leading edge bonding line. Another issue pertains to the relatively large length of the pre-bonded blade halves. Molding blades in such large blade sections (halves) leads to inefficient tooling costs in that each section involves a protracted molding process that requires extensive preparation, and thus slow turn-around. In addition, these blades or blade halves must be transported to various sites for further assembly and/or use, and transportation of such lengthy structures can lead to high transportation expenditures, as they are difficult to haul via conventional tractor-trailers. For the foregoing reasons, a method for creating smaller rotorblade sections not having the foregoing drawbacks is desirable.